Season 3: Rebooted
Season 3 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Rebooted, was preceded by Season 2 and succeeded by Season 4. Zane was the focus ninja, The Overlord served as the main antagonist, and the Nindroids were the villainous faction of the season. Story After The Overlord was defeated by Lloyd, Ninjago City was in complete ruins. However, a man named Cyrus Borg believed that if they worked together, they could achieve anything. In a matter of weeks, Ninjago had been rebuilt into a futuristic metropolis, and was now New Ninjago City. Without an enemy to fight, Ninja became teachers at Master Wu's Academy. One day, they received clearance for a field trip to Borg Industries. But upon arrival, they learn that the Overlord survived the final battle and is trapped in the Digiverse as a virus. Cyrus Borg realizes this and gives the Ninja the Techno Blades, which are the keys to destroy the Overlord. The Overlord uses P.I.X.A.L. (an android who works at Borg Industries) to create an army of Nindroids from Zane's blueprints and plans to capture Lloyd, as his Golden Power will help him escape the digital realm. The hard drive containing the Overlord is later stolen by Pythor, revealed to have survived being eaten by The Great Devourer. He captures Lloyd, and the Overlord drains him of most of his Golden Power. Though the Ninja defeat him in the Digiverse, the Overlord escapes the digital realm half-formed. Lloyd then splits his remaining Golden Power among the four Ninja therefore restoring their Elemental abilities, knowing that the power would be a big responsibility for him to bear alone. The Overlord, needing to complete his transformation, sends the Nindroids to space to retrieve the Golden Weapons from the constellation Arcturus, which they succeed in doing. The Overlord becomes the Golden Master, fulfilling an old Serpentine prophecy, and wreaks havoc on New Ninjago City. With no other option, Zane sacrifices himself to destroy the Golden Master. However, he survives, trapped in the systems and rebuilds himself using titanium. Episodes Cast Main Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Master Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Guest Cast *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Misako - Kathleen Barr Trivia *This is the only season to have eight episodes: both seasons preceding it have 13 episodes and currently all seasons succeeding it have 10 episodes. As such, Rebooted is the shortest Ninjago season of all. *When this Season came out in Dvd it was split into 2 Dvds only containing 4 episodes each unlike all the other Seasons where they all have the episodes in 1 Dvd. Gallery Ninjago Season 3 Promotional Poster.jpg IMG 3051.JPG 27TeamPhoto.jpg ColeEp1.jpg Newninjagothesurge.jpg 27BTLobby.jpg 27OverlordBattleground.jpg 27MeetCyrusBorg.jpg techninjathesurge.jpg 27BTMain.jpg 27BTFromBelow.jpg 27BTElevatorCam.jpg 27BorgStatue.jpg 27BorgOffice.jpg PXL.jpg Thumbnail 42855.png Cole1.png Wu.png TechnoBlades.png Wu3.png JayError.png Ninja5.png Nindroid.png Jay Lightning Offroader.png JayError.png Nindroid Jet 32.PNG|An original fighter KaiFighter2.PNG Jay&zanetechno.jpg 28Garmadon.jpg Garmadon&lloydsilentfist.jpg Lloydgrederedo.jpg Destructoid32.PNG colenyalovemoment.jpg 28PowerStation.jpg Eb804fab152057f4fff6dc92ee7754c7.jpg Sen garmadon.png Gfghhg.png Jhgjghj.png Ghjhj.png ال.png I swear to the overlord this had better be pythor by tombraiderninja-d7bve6m.png Hfv.png CARE1003171400002149 006 640x360.jpg thumbnail 43661.jpg CB.jpg CARE1006261400002473 001 640x360.jpg|The Golden Power turning on Ninjago again. Thumbnail 55040.png MqdefaultRPCNCW95.jpg|The Overlord becoming the Golden Master KaiFighter30.png Thumbnail 55037.png|The Ninja inside the Digiverse|link=Enter the Digiverse Golden Techno Kai.PNG|Golden Kai CARE1006261400002472 001 640x360.jpg thumbnail 55043.png thumbnail 55046.png 32TheaterGoers.png Screenshot 2015-09-08-17-26-24.png NyaStalls.png 32JoelArrives.png download (20).jpg MoS33Misako.png|Misako's cameo MoS33ZaneIce.png|Zane flying in space using his element. BrokenArcturus.png CometMain.png Comet1.png de:Staffel 3 Category:Seasons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Rebooted Category:2014